oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael Targoth
'' "There was once a father and his child...and she was beautiful. A foolish father with his wife, she was his reason and his life...and she was beautiful...but that was many years ago..." '' History Excerpt from Azrael's Journal: '' "Its been so long since I was in this world, nearly a century...but its time for me to tell my story isnt it...'' '' In the last age I had a family, a wife and daughter, but a sickness had befallen both. I had sworn off adventuring for their sake but I left one last time to find help for my family...but I would never return, as I had encountered an entity on my travels...in the mountains...I know not who or what it was, but it tore my soul and essence in twine, which in turn created the being's Mordred and Sargon, who wandered aimlessly for so long...forgetting about their family for years.They eventually regained the memories, but it was far to late...my family had died...'' '' The two halves of my soul attempted to exist in the world and find their own paths, but both had fallen in the end...they were incomplete. Sargon sacrificed himself so that my wife 's soul could finally rest in peace, and Mordred...he tried so hard to bring back my daughter...sacrificing so much of himself to gain the power to find her, and save her...he knew she was still alive, he knew the demons that destroyed my home had her...but he lost himself, he became Orion and began to walk a path of horror, consumed by his hatred and sorrow of losing the one person he truly loved...'' '' It wasnt until Hikari saved me, the man I call brother, by slaying Orion...and ending his horror...it was then that the halves of my soul were reunited, and my being was restored...He brought me back, and I was Azrael once more, and I remembered everything...the horror, the sorrow, and the hatred...'' '' I still had love in my heart, and the light in me shined brightly...but I was also angry, and sad...I still am...I dont know how I could ever save her, or forgive myself for what Orion had done...I try to keep myself cheerful and happy for those around me, gods know that many of them need it, but its so difficult to do when I have such anger and sorrow buried just below the surface...I can only hope that ill save my daughter one day, and finally ease the tension in my heart...but until then, I will continue to do what I have always done, I will burn away the evil's of this world, and protect those who cannot protect themselves...even if it must be done through fire and death...through hatred and war...I will let no innocent suffer as I have."'' Chapter 2 Entry dated 1 year later... thumb|294px|link=File:E159770c02a945622e3f07e1ef88fa5e.jpg ''"Much time has passed since I wrote in here last, and much has changed in that time...the world...it is succumbing...the darkness is slowly engulfing everything; Maloglash and his sins, Tae'lana and her horsemen, and even the shadow of my past has returned to haunt the world once more, threatening to consuming everything in its corruption...this cannot continue, I've already lost one person i cared for...the man I once considered a son...Jingo...he betrayed everyone to become the horsemen Famine for the raven queen. Wolfsreach, the land of my dear friend Hikari, is barely able to hold back the abominations of Maloglash...but I intend to change the fate laid before us all. '' ''The first of these changes was Lebenreich...the holy kingdom...my kingdom...it is the first weapon to fight this evil, though it is still to young to be effective yet, it will be in time. The capital of Strauv has already attracted many warriors of the light, and even my chosen have been able to find comradery among those of the other celestial faiths. With our combined might, we will one day be able to challenge even the Caylixian empire...but that it far from now. Then there is what happened in Chessur...Jingo had betrayed everyone and his daughter, Ikari...my granddaughter as it were, called upon all the heroes of light to fight her father and take back the kingdom. It was hard fought as Jingo had summoned demigods of the fey to challenge us, and in the end even a true deity...the Prince of Nightfall...a battle I will never forget...me, Hikari, and Ruuska fought against the literal darkness that had taken the land...and won. In that battle, something happened to me, my body and power were pushed to their absolute limit...until I had broken those limits...my deific power ignited once more and bathed me in burning light...it had changed me once more, into something unique...a being of Soulfire...perhaps even the first, but regardless of what I am now, I am the King of Lebenreich, I am the bright lord, and I will use this power and more to finally break the darkness that threatens to consume all. Even if I must channel all the hatred, anger, and passion in my soul, the light in this world will return once more." Physical Appearance Azrael is a rather tall and fit individual, with a set of large white wings adorn in various golden runes, and long white hair with glowing white eyes. As his title suggests, he also tends to shine in the light, and can even produce a light about him from time to time. When ready for battle, he wears a set of golden armored robes and wing guards, and tends to wield his light as a weapon or a sword of fire, but when not in combat he tends to wear an all white suit or set of robes. Personality Azrael is a kind-hearted individual, always trying to have an heir of happiness and calm about him. He tries to always cheer up those around him and pull them out of their troubles, and will do whatever he can for those he cares for. However, he also has a darker side full of anger, sorrow, and regret that he tries his best to bury within him, atleast for the sake or those around him. Despite his best efforts though, this side will still show itself from time-to-time when in battle, more-so against what he perceives as evil. When this happens he tends to be merciless and brutal, going as far as even torturing his enemies by burning them to death or killing them in other slow and painful ways. Though these methods tend to be reserved for only what he perceives as the most cruel or vile of foes. In order to combat his darker urges, he attempts to hold onto the ideals of hope and temperance. Always trying to convince himself that he's a better person than he used to be, that he shouldn't lower himself in such ways and give in to his own anger and sorrow, to be an example for others and a symbol of good in the world. However, this is not always effective and sometimes his darker emotions are only barely held back by his force of will. Friends & Foes Hikari Shiro - The man who saved Azrael from himself as Orion, and brought him back as his true self. Hikari and Azrael have been through much together and have known each other for many years. Azrael cares deeply for his friend, enough to consider him a member of his family, he has even referred to him as his brother on occasion. Jingo Jenova - Another individual Azrael holds in close regards, he has helped and guided Jingo through most of his adventuring career, a favor he returned by helping Hikari save himself from Orion. All in all, Azrael effectivly considers Jingo as an adoptive son of sorts, as the two care for one another like family. Tae'lana Thyrilestil - Azrael despises the raven queen, as she caused many issues within his previous life, and has hurt those he cares for. Azrael is also one of the very few people who knows what her true intentions are and he cannot allow her to succeed in her plans. Thematic Audio Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active